Coaxial cables are used conventionally as a transmission medium for modern communication networks, such as cable television (CATV) and computer networks, among others. It is conventionally known to use various types of connectors in order to terminate coaxial cable in order to connect the cable to various electronic devices such as televisions, radios, sound producing equipment and the like. Such connectors are as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,458,851 and 7,347,729, among others.
Conventional coaxial cables, such as 50 ohm and 75 ohm cables, typically include a center conductor that is surrounded by an intermediate dielectric layer and an outer conductor layer in which the outer conductor layer is surrounded by a protective sheath. The center conductor can be solid in terms of its construction, or alternatively the center conductor can be made hollow so as to reduce material usage and stiffness in some cases. In the former types of coaxial cables, the outer conductor layer is typically either spirally, annularly or otherwise corrugated. It is necessary for each of the outer and center conductors to be effectively seized during cable termination in order provide effective mechanical and electrical engagement. Presently, one compression conductor is described in Applicant's co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 11/643,733. According to this design, a conductive pin includes a collet portion which must be driven into the body of an insulator by means of a mandrel or other drive element that is movably attached to a compression sleeve and supported within the conductor.
It is desired to provide a simpler version of a connector that reliably and effectively provides both mechanical and electrical connectivity to the center or inner conductor of an engaged coaxial cable end.